


Saturday Morning Cartoons

by Tristini



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Efi is the best, Honestly I love her, Michael Chu is a blessing and a curse, That Cracked video was 10/10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tristini/pseuds/Tristini
Summary: Efi Oladele has always been a huge fan of Reinhardt, but never in a million years did she ever expect to meet him!





	Saturday Morning Cartoons

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction!!!! I'm so excited to finally write one and get involved in this awesome community.

     "He's coming  _here?"_ Efi squealed over the now blank screen. "Reinhardt Wilhelm in Numbani? To see  _me_?" The shock was setting into her thirteen year old mind. Her idol. In her hometown. Tomorrow. It seemed something out of her wildest dreams. Orisa gave her a thumbs up.

     "It seems so," she said, tilting her head like a dog. "We like Reinhardt, yes?" 

     Efi looked at her as if that was the most stupid question in the world. "Of  _course_ he's _Reinhardt Wilhelm._ Armored Crusader! Defender of Justice!" She imitated Reinhardt's deep German, "Honor... and  _glory!_ " She broke into a fit of laughter, much to Orisa's apparent confusion.

      "I'll add that to my databases," Orisa's eyes shifted into squares as she filed it away for safekeeping. "Searching results for Reinhardt Wilhelm."

      Efi hopped up on a stool, propping her head up in a slightly oily hand. Back before Doomfist's attack, when she'd just been putting together basic bots with her father, Overwatch: Defenders of Justice had been her absolute favourite show. It didn't get better than superheroes zipping around exotic locales and spitting in the face of danger. And Reinhardt Wilhelm? The best there was. She'd spent many a day rushing into walls with scrap metal rocket hammers and cardboard armour, fighting off evil gangs (played solely by her parents) and quipping witty one-liners at her invisible teammates. But never in her entire life would she ever guess that she would get to  _meet_ him. The thought was too wild to even consider.

     "Efi! Orisa! Supper!" Efi's mother called out from inside the house. Efi glanced over to her robotic counterpart, who's eyes were still laser focused on points of data she couldn't see. It would be a few hours before Orisa would be done with her research unless she executed emergency protocol.  _Not worth it_ , she thought, racing off through the garage door. She'd let her have her fun.

     "So what's the excitement about?" Called her father from the kitchen. He was just as much of a fan of the old Overwatch cartoons, though he'd always preferred Tracer to Efi's dismay. "Has Overwatch contacted you again?"

     The young genius's eyes gleamed as she clapped her hands with fervent glee. "Yes! And guess who's coming to Numbani to see us?" Her mother smiled into her hand, pretending to guess.

      "Hmm... Spiderman?" Efi rolled her eyes, turning to face her father, who abandoned the food to pick up his daughter and spin her around. 

      "Reinhardt Wilhelm!" She exploded, clearly unable to hold it in. "And Tracer, and Winston, and some American dressed as a cowboy, but," Her arms waved wildly from inside her father's tight grasp. "Mostly Reinhardt."

     Both parents looked about as close to fangirling as she did. They knew this was a huge moment for Efi, so they kept it to a minimum for her sake. 

     "They're coming  _here_?" Her father squeaked, frantically shuffling around clutter to make it seem neater. "As in to our home? Overwatch?" Efi dropped to the ground as he suddenly released her. Her mother seemed to be in a similar state as together they muttered and shifted furniture. Efi smiled brightly. Reinhardt Wilhelm. In her home. What a life!


End file.
